1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted pendulum control type moving body.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, there has been an inverted pendulum control type moving body that is controlled so that it independently stands without support when operating. Moreover, there is an inverted pendulum control type moving body that is provided with a stand in order to prevent falling in the operation stop state where self-supporting control is stopped (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-63243, and Japanese Patent No. 5062328).